


let's stop the madness

by exhibit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the two had always planned on attending uni together so where luka went, brock followed. a whole new level for them but then, it just wasn't anything like brock thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's stop the madness

the air in the room was thick and fragrant, a mix of pizza and weed. brock sat with his back against his headboard, book and highlighter in hand. luka sat opposite him, legs criss crossed with the bong between his thighs, bending his head down, inhaling deeply, holding the smoke deep in his lungs before breathing out a steady stream of smoke, tossing his head back.

brock nudged luka with his socked foot.”rude.”

luka shrugged, the bong gurgled as he took another hit, holding the smoke in and setting the bong to the side, safely before crawling forward, throwing brock’s book to the floor and nudging his mouth open with his, blowing the hazy smoke into brock’s mouth which then just turned into a sloppy kiss.

brock pushed luka off, knocking him onto his back and reached over to the floor for his book.”you’re such a fucking menance. go away.” 

and luka laughed brightly as he rested his chin on brock’s shin, his fingertips trailing over the bones of his ankle.”but you love me.” he sat up a bit more, his fingers flicking the button of brock’s jeans open and brock quirked his eyebrow at luka.”i think you deserve a break, don’t you?”

and brock threw his head back against the headboard as luka pulled his cock free of his briefs and flicked his tongue out, swirling around the head, dipping into the slit and brock’s book fell shut and he knocked it off the bed as he gripped the sheets beneath.”oh. shit, luke.”

luka sucked him down, his hand covering brock’s base as his cheeks hollowed, looking up at brock through heavy lids. brock could feel the outline of luka’s own cock on his thigh as he bobbed his head with perfect rhythm. brock’s hand coming up and holding the back of luka’s head, filthy moans escaped his mouth as he bent his knees, shifting to fit luka better.

and with a few more pulls of brock’s cock with luka’s warm, sinful mouth, brock was coming down luka’s throat with a low groan, full of obscenities and with luka’s name rolling off of his tongue.  
as brock lied there, pilant and post-orgasm high, luka shoved down his jeans and straddled brock’s waist, pulling his cock out and with a few tugs just the right way, he was coming in thick, warm ropes onto brock’s face, dotting his hair and glasses lenses.

and before luka could fall down on brock, the door flew open.”oh, shit. cocks.” the door shut quickly and luka smiled down at brock, licking his cheek and kissing him filthy before grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor and wiping at brock’s hair and face, smearing the come into his skin more than anything.

“i’ll see you later?” luka asked as he pushed himself up and stuffing himself back into his jeans. brock nodded as he fixed his own jeans.”i love you. study hard.” and then he was opening the dorm door and then in stepped leland.

“you have the worst time in the fucking world, le.”

“yeah, well. you have come in your hair.”

brock flipped him off as he leaned over to retrieve his book from the floor.

*

brock sat in the canteen, notes spread out on the table in front of him but he was hardly paying attention. he had been here for three weeks and he still hadn’t quite settled and it was nothing like the pictured when he thought about uni when he was still in college.

but once he was packing up and following luka to uni, he thought it would the beginning of their new life together but instead, luka barely had time for him and if it wasn’t a game or a party or a very late dinner date, well, luka just wasn’t around like he had planned on.

brock quickly packed up his studies and headed off to his last class of the day.

*

brock sat on the bleachers as luka was down on the pitch for footie practice. brock had his copy of macbeth out as he had a paper due at the end of the week and he was probably through half of macbeth and he found it hard to even concentrate on the shakespearean words.

he heard the whistle blow and practice was over and he watched as brock packed up his bag and come up the bleachers, kissing brock.

“so williamson's having a party tonight, you wanna go?”

brock held up his book.”wish i could but i’ve gotta finish this.”

luka made a face and nodded, taking the book from brock.”c’mon, i’ll read while you take notes.”

brock retracted his book from luka.”or you can go to the party and i’ll finish up and meet you there?”

luka’s eyes lit up.”you sure?”

brock nodded and luka kissed brock before grabbing his bag.”i’ll see you later then.”

*

by the time brock finished macbeth, the study light was burning his eyes and he threw his glasses to the table next to his bed and stretched his tired and stressed bones, his phone going off and he knew it was luka, as it had been for the past hour.

and with a heavy sigh, brock turned the light off and burrowed under his blankets without a text back to luka.

*

it was raining by the time brock got to east hall, he knocked on luka’s dorm door and luka's roommate answered, a forward on the footie team named pharrell.

"luka isn't here.”

brock nodded as he stared through the small crack in the door, seeing bits of luka’s life inside but no luka and he realized pharrell was still standing at the door and his eyes shot up to meet his.”yeah. ok.”

and then the door was shut in his face and brock sighed as he trudged back out in the rain.

*

once brock got into a bit of a routine with his classes and with meeting up with luka whenever he was free from footie practice or gsa or from tutoring some kid in one of his classes.

and really, brock felt like the last man on the totem pole of luka’s priorities and yeah, brock got it. uni was a time to thrive but just not when it was effecting everything about them as a whole.

luka was the star athlete and everyone’s new best friend while brock was the weird art kid who hung on luka’s arm.

*

luka found brock in the front lounge of schwalm hall, glasses askew with a copy of fahrenheit 451 splayed out across his chest. luka reached out and gently shook him awake.”brock. hey. c’mon. what are you doing out here?”

brock shoved luka’s hand away as he wiped at his eyes and adjusted his glasses and sat up a bit, dogearing his page.”leland brought a girl to our room.”

“oh. you weren’t at the game.”

brock nodded, looking up at luka.”yeah. i just. tired, ya know?”

luka nodded, hoisting his gym bag on his shoulder.”yeah. you wanna get a pizza or something?”

“am i important to you?”

luka made a fish face as he scrambled for words.”what?”

brock shrugged.”i’m just really tired of being last for you.”

“brock. you’re not-”

“oh? because it sure fucking feels like it. where do i even come in to play for you?”

“brock.”

“no! jesus christ.” brock stood up, grabbing his book.”i came here for you. they don’t even offer what i wanna do with my fucking life and then when i’m satisfied about being here for you, you act like i’m just some wag hanging onto you.” he was sure he had woken the entire building, luka grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past him.

“don’t put this shit all on me. i told you you didn’t have to come to uman. we would have found some way to work with you at leeds.”

brock snorted as he jerked his arm from luka.”yeah. because you’re doing such a goddamn fantastic job while i’m here.”

“we’re not done here.” luka called out to brock’s retreating back.

“let me know when you’re free to finish.”

*

brock felt the sheets being jerked from his body and he reached around to grab at the top hem but he heard leland’s laugh.”nope. c’mon, buddy. you gotta get up sometime. you stink and you’re stinking up our room.”

the thing about leland was that he reminded brock of micah and that made brock feel like a shit friend because since he had to been to manchester, he hadn’t talked to anyone aside from ariel and levi. only keeping up with micah through facebook and landon was growing like a weed and was so hannah’s belly, a baby girl named olive.

“c’mon. you go get the stink off and i’ll go get you some breakfast.”

“i take back anything i’ve ever said bad about you, le.” and brock was pulling himself from his bed, he could feel the grime on him and the sheets and just standing made him feel a lot better.

it had been going on a week since he last heard and saw luka and well, he couldn’t help if he checked his phone anyway.

*

brock logged into skype and called ariel and then he saw his sister’s face on the screen.”i’m not going home for winter hols.” 

“meet me in bristol.” and then she was gone.

*

it was just days before christmas and brock was stuck on a train headed for bristol. snow covered the entire passing scenery in white; brock’s breath came out in mist as he leaned his head against the cold window.

he wondered if the ache in his body was from the cold or from missing luka; he didn’t know anymore.

*

ariel lived off campus with three other girls in her year and in the same fashion program and it was a bit cramped but it felt homely and the other girls fawned over him and it was nice.

dinner was very quick paced with lots of wine and talking and giggling and he didn't think he had such a meal since before he left home.

he stood at the sink, wrist deep in suds when ariel came up to him and lays her head on his shoulder.”you wanna talk about it?”

he shook his head as he scrubbed at a plate.”mum’s gonna be pissed when i finally tell her i’m not coming home.”

ariel drained her glass of wine and shook her head.”i already told mum. told her i was gonna get your properly fucked up for christmas.”

“ariel!” brock scolded with a laugh and with a slosh of dish water. ariel leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“missed you, broccoli.”

 

*  
it was half past midnight, christmas morning, ariel and brock sat on her bed passing her pink and purple glass blown bong between them while miracle on 34th street played on the telly.

“so you gonna tell me or what?” ariel asked around a mouthful of smoke. brock rolled his eyes as he settled back against the headboard, pulling the down duvet over him.

“no.”

ariel took another hit before setting the bong and lighter on the table and pulled the duvet from brock.”c’mon.” and brock jerked the duvet from her and she flopped on her stomach.”loser. but seriously, are you okay?”

brock thought for a second before nodding.”yeah.” and though it was partially a lie as apart of him couldn’t fathom the thought of being ok without luka, the boy he had been attached at the hip with since he was a year seven, not ever knowing anyone else but luka and then to have that just suddenly disappear hurt so deep that he could feel his insides shatter.

but the thing was, he needed to come to grips with that fact that he and luka were probably over for good. he needed to learn what it was like without the boy he had always loved and that was just the facts.

“let’s smoke up and i’ll think about giving you your present early.” brock nodded as he reached over for the bong, ariel smiled and clapped excitedly as she passed him the neon pink lighter.

*

winter hols was over and brock returned to schwalmer hall, leland hugged him so tight, brock couldn't breathe.”missed you too, leland.” 

“wasn’t sure if you were returning.” he smacked a slobbery kiss on brock’s cheek and brock made a noise as he wiped at his face.

“yeah, gonna finish up the term. head home for the summer. might take a gap year then.” brock shrugged as he had no definite plans aside from the fact he wouldn’t be returning to the university of manchester.

“don’t forget about me.”

“i wouldn’t dream of it.” brock tossed a pair of dirty socks at leland, glad that he didn’t ask about luka.

*

brock had been back for almost two weeks when he ran into luka again, knocking his coffee all down the front of luka’s shirt, thankfully missing his coat.”oh shit.” and really it was just his luck.”i’m so sorry. uh, i think i have one of your still at my dorm.” brock offered as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

luka nodded as he fell in step with brock. neither one saying anything until they reached schwalmer hall and brock let them into his room and brock sat his cup down as he rifled through a pile of clothes in his computer chair and handed luka a wrinkly shirt .”i can’t remember if i washed it or not.” he said sheepishly and luka shrugged as he shucked his coffee soiled shirt off.

brock adverted his eyes as luka pulled the shirt down.”sorry again. about your shirt. i can wash it and bring it to you.”

luka nodded as he pulled his coat back on.”yeah. thanks.”

and brock wanted to say something. maybe how he had been a dick. maybe how much spending christmas without luka sucked. maybe how much he missed luka but his tongue seemed to swallow those words down.

“i’ll see you around?” luka asked and brock nodded as he held up luka’s shirt.

“yeah.”

*

brock was neck deep in papers and revising. exams were just around the corner and brock felt like he was a fish out of water; just flopping around on land as he tried to survive this semester. 

leland burst into the room with take away.”i hope you’re hungry. i also hope you’re not wearing that god forsaken shirt under your jumper.” he laid the food on brock’s english lit paper and brock made a face up at him because he was indeed wearing luka’s (now washed) shirt underneath his beige jumper.

“any other reason you’re bothering me besides to feed me?” he asked as he dug into the bag and pulled out his carton of food.

“chloe from my bio class invited us to a party over in garver hall.” leland said with a mouthful of peri peri chicken.”so, get a shower and take that fucking shirt off.”

*

brock and leland entered the party that was already in full swing, brock didn’t know more than half of the faces floating about but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. leland pointed to a corner.”that’s chloe. i’m gonna go say hi.”

brock walked about, getting a drink and having a seat on a sofa and as he sipped his drink, he spotted two girls from his world history class and then he saw luka and he nearly choked on the liquid. leland sat on the arm of the sofa, nudging a full cup into his hand.”sorry. i didn’t know he was gonna be here.”

brock shook his head as he took the offered drink.”it’s fine. get me smashed.” 

*

brock hadn’t seen luka for the last hour. or much of anything aside from a kaleidoscope, blurry faces and colors, all around. he was properly shitfaced, couldn’t feel a fiber of himself as he stumbled outside, the fresh air stinging his red blotchy cheeks and up ahead, he could see the lights of east hall, glaring so brightly at him.

 

*

brock banged on luka’s dorm door. and he almost fell flat on his face when it was pulled open, reaching out and grabbing ahold of luka’s shoulder to balance himself.

“oh, jesus.” luka pulled brock inside, shutting the door behind him.”let’s get you some water.” he propped brock up against his desk.

“no. i don’t water. i just want you. that’s all i’ve ever wanted and. you’re such a fucking prick.” brock pulled luka closer to him, so close he could feel the warmth radiating from luka.”fuck.”

“got your phone? i’ll call leland.”

“no! just. make me important. just fuck me, please.” brock was throwing out as luka shoved him even further against the desk, sure to make dents in the wall as brock reached around to grab the lip of the desk, his legs around luka’s thighs.

“you’re such a cock-slut for me, is that it?” luka nosed against brock’s neck, his hands pulling down brock’s jeans, already feeling the head of his cock leaking as brock flung his head backwards, closing his eyes tight. ”thought so. i’ll make you feel good.” luka licked a stripe up brock’s neck, biting his pulse point for good measure as he got him out of his clothes, noticing the shirt and a grin spread across his face.”nice shirt.” he pulled brock from the desk and quickly turning him around and shoving him over it, brock rested his cheek on discarded papers.

luka pushed his joggers down to his thighs and spat down the crack of brock’s bum, his finger massaged the spit into the rim of brock’s hole. he spit a glob into his hand, slicking himself up before spreading brock open and slowly, slowly pushing himself in.

a gasp fell from brock’s mouth as he reached back, gripping luka’s thigh.”oh. shit. shit, shit.” 

and after a good dozen pumps into brock, luka pulled out, resulting in a groan from brock before luka was shoving brock to his bed, luka tossing his shirt to the floor and kicking his joggers to the floor before throwing brock’s leg around his waist and slipping effortlessly back into brock with a low moan from his throat.

*

brock’s eyes fluttered but the light was too bright and his mouth was fuzzy and his body had a film of gross covering him and he could feel the dull ache in the back of his skull as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the room looked oddly familiar even though not his own and that’s when panic sat in and he slowly untangled himself from the sheets and reached for his scattered clothes and the door open, luka stood with a disapproving look on his face and a tray of coffees in his hand.

brock could feel the flush igniting his skin as he stood there in front of his ex-boyfriend stark naked with last night’s clothes in his hand.”hi.”

“afternoon. going somewhere? doing the walk of shame, are we?”

brock shoved himself into his clothes, purposely leaving his--luka’s--shirt on the floor.”i’ve got a paper to finish.” he shrugged as he slipped his feet into his shoes.

“free tomorrow?” he asked, offering brock one of the coffees and brock took it without question, needing to get caffeine into him.

“need to revise. test this week.” he pulled open the door.”oh. thanks for the coffee. and sorry about last night.”

“you could come here.”

brock stopped and turned, giving luka a look.”what?”

“to revise. you could come here. we could revise together. get take away or something.”

brock said nothing, biting on his bottom lip and then nodded.”yeah. i’ll let you know.”

*

brock ended up revising with luka but location changed to brock’s room. they ate their weight in pizza, their papers stained with grease and as a treat, they had a few tokes on the bong and ended up playing a game of fifa, luka winning.

it was getting late and brock had an early class the next day. luka gathered up his backpack and stretched his arms with a yawn.”we should do this again. or well, without the homework.” and brock agreed.”hey, you going home for easter hols?”

brock hadn’t even thought about easter and shrugged.”i hadn’t made any plans yet. are you?”

“i think mum, tori and sabrina would kill me if i didn’t. we could ride together, if you wanted.”

“i'll let you know.” and brock gave an awkward wave as he left the dorm and he chugged the lukewarm coffee all the way back to schwalmer hall.

*

brock hadn’t realized just how much he missed luka until he spent the night doing their, what used to be, usual affairs and it burned deep now that he lied in bed. leland’s soft snores filled the room and that’s when he made up his mind, he reached over and grabbed his phone.

_i’ll go back to london for easter but only as your boyfriend_

brock’s heart hammered as he sent the text as fast he could so he wouldn’t be able to self-doubt the text and backspace. and almost as soon as the text was sent, his phone was buzzing, luka.

_that can be arranged. missed you._

_yeah, missed you too, you twat._

a ridiculous smile spread across brock’s face, glad to know that things hadn’t changed much between them.

_i love you. go to sleep._

_love you too. night._

and brock sighed as he tossed his phone on his night table, turning over and getting settled. a big relief was now gone as hopefully, things wouldn’t be as uncoordinated as it had been months ago. and really, brock would make it work as he never wanted to lose luka again. 

* 

brock stood in the bleachers, his replica of luka’s jersey on as luka was down on the pitch, it was the first game of the season and brock couldn’t miss it. 

he had finished last term at manchester but once the two went home for easter hols and had worked their problem out, which was more or less, brock being unhappy with what he was doing at manchester. once the semester was over and the two returned to london for the summer, they were as happy as ever and then, when brock applied to leeds and he was accepted, luka drove him up and helped him get settled with the help of brock’s new roommate named, nigel. some strawberry blond bloke from scotland with a thick accent but made a killer fryup. 

brock also kept in touch with leland through terrible photos through snapchat and quite honestly, aside from luka, leland was the thing brock missed about u of man. 

so though he was no longer at uni with luka and most of their dates were via skype. quick, filthy wank sessions and naughty pictures through texts, they were sickeningly in love. and it was a lot better now than last year. 

distance made the heart grow fonder or some shit. 


End file.
